The Ocean is Still Blue in 2000 Years
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: Eren believes in oceans. And freedom. He believes in happiness and happy endings. He believes in many lifetimes with Levi-heichou. So maybe not this time, but in 2000 years. [ereri]


**AN:** Read a super-sad doujin and I want to transfer my feels to you. So instead of preparing for my interview and writing up the next instalment of Overpriced-Coffee, I'm here. Smashing words together into nonsensical lines of...idunnos. Enjoy.

.-.

Ah.

The sky is so blue. Not a single speck of cloud. I can only see birds up there. Flying. In blue.

Soaring to faraway places. Mysterious lands, where I'm sure are opened to the vast blue too.

Surrounded by blue. An endless stream of blue. Endless possibilities, endless freedom. I hear the ocean is blue, like the sky.

I wonder what it looks like. Is it as beautiful? As limitless? Open and light. Unrestricted in any direction you go. Keep going, keep moving, not stopping because you don't have to. Like those birds.

Does it look like that? Like we're flying amidst the sky, except we'll be gliding through the ocean. And it'll feel liberating. Calm—the air breezing past us, water against us.

We'll move on our free will. At our own pace. When we feel like it, we'll go. And if we want, we'll stop, and rest. Maybe stay forever. We'll do what we really want, because we now can. Right heichou?

_Ne, heichou. They say the ocean lives for an eternity._

That's a really long time, won't you agree? Enough time to live now, enough time to live for another. Enough time for many lifetimes.

I'm thinking.

Is there enough time to meet again?

Let's say...in a hundred years. Or maybe two. Even two thousand years. And if it is possible...then...

Then Mikasa. Mikasa will definitely find me. Or not. We might meet by accident. Maybe in a shop, or by a park. She'd look lonely—because she always does, even when I'm by her side. And I'd walk up to her, and maybe start a conversation. And a beautiful bond.

And Armin. I'd probably find him somewhere in school. A highly-advanced school. He'd be a bookworm—eyes and nose always in text-filled pages. A perfect victim for bullies. But I'd be there to defend him, because Armin needs someone to look out for him, outside his world.

In two thousand years, Annie will still be with Bert and Reiner. An inseparable trio, causing admirable glances their way. Christa will be the class flower, while Ymir will be her loyal knight—fending off perverts and jealousy alike.

I might find Sasha in a bakery, owned by her family. She'll steal half the food, along with Connie. And Jean and Marco, they'd be attached at the hip. Best friends, brothers, lovers. Jean will still be a dick, but Marco will be extra-nice to make up to me.

In two thousand years, Petra...Petra will look beautiful in her wedding dress, glowing beside Auruo. And she'll be even lovelier with her baby. Erd and Gunther will be jealous, but nonetheless wonderful uncles. Mike will maybe own a stable. Or a flower garden. Instead of sensing titans, he'll enjoy colour fragrances of spring, and summer and winter, and fall.

Erwin...he'll be a teacher. A professor—maybe the head of Armin's advanced school. Because he likes control, and everyone trusts him in his decisions. Hanji will stop by once in a while, reporting on new findings from her latest research. And maybe stab fun at Erwin's single status.

It'll be like the old times. Except even better.

_Know why heichou?_

In two thousand years, you'll be sitting under this tree, in the middle of the campus. Reading a book, or listening to music. It'll be a good day—a bright sunny day, just like today, clear blue skies. And it's spring, so the tree is in full bloom, and it's sweetness to my senses.

It will feel wonderful.

To be near you. My head resting in your lap, your arms encircled around me, hands over mine. And your head is hovering slightly over me—are you watching me from the corners of your book? You're stroking me, fingers softly through my hair. And—

—ah.

You're looking at me. I'm looking at you too. Don't worry. Wipe those tears away. Please. Humanity's Strongest knows better. I'm looking away from the sky now, my attention is on you now. So don't worry. I'm still here.

I'm still here.

I stray aside and back to the skies.

_Eren._

Right. I'm looking back at you. I'm still here.

You're so beautiful, _heichou_. So strong, and steady, and full of _life_. You're tired, I know. I see weary dark under your eyes, the grimy hair you're forced into, the dirt-bloody mess you're delved into. But you're still beautiful to me.

Please, keep your eyes on me. Lose the hopelessness. Is that how you see Humanity's Last Hope? It's not over. I'm still here. I still see you. And I think...I think I see the ocean in your eyes.

They're right. The ocean _is_ as blue, as beautiful as the sky. So I can wait. And—

—ah.

Now I know.

If it's possible, instead of a grimace—

—in two thousand years, you'll have a smile adorned upon.

_Right heichou?_

.-.

_"Eren...Eren."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You okay? Wake up."_

_"...Yeah. I'm okay. Just a dream."_

.-.

**AN:** I really like this. Umm...I do understand if you guys have no idea what just happened. My writing in this one is very implicit, subtle, whatever I call it. I do hope I brought some angst...(my first attempt at ereri angst...).

Comments and criticism appreciated! You can also message me on my tumblr.


End file.
